


Очистившийся

by AnnaDreams



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaDreams/pseuds/AnnaDreams
Summary: Ганнибал решил не съесть, а вылизать Уилла. Так сказать, попробовать на вкус всё же придется.
Relationships: партнеры
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Очистившийся

Приняв душ и обернув вокруг своих бедер полотенце, Уилл упал на кресло.

— Чувствую себя грязным, — простонал мужчина, — счастливым, но грязным.

Грэм перевел взгляд на Ганнибала, который застегивал чистую рубашку и крутился перед зеркалом. Нарцисс, который смог полюбить другого человека хоть наполовину, как любит себя. Уилл усмехнулся.

— Все мы в какой-то степени испачканы, даже агнцы, — отозвался доктор, заправляя рубашку в брюки, поправляя ее, чтобы не было ни одной складочки ткани.

— До сих пор чувствую липкость крови на руках, — взмахнул кистями рук профайлер и положил их обратно на подлокотник.

Доктор Лектер повернулся к своему мужчине и вскинул бровь.

— Это не ОКР, — ответил на немой вопрос эмпат. — Это что-то внутри меня. Наверное, — запнулся Грэм, — мы стали так часто охотиться, что я не успеваю вымыть руки.

Улыбка засияла на лице Грэма, это его забавляло.

— Во Флоренции тебе было мало, а теперь, здесь, тебе много, — низким голосом проговорил психиатр. Таким голосом Ганнибал предлагал Уиллу секс или убийство. Или все вместе. Одно другому им не мешало. — Я смогу тебе помочь.

Уилла заинтриговали слова доктора, профайлер молчал, как будто боялся спугнуть неозвученное предложение мужа — убийцы.

— Я сам тебя очищу.

— Пугающая идея, — Грэм поднялся с кресла и двинулся от Ганнибала в сторону тумбы, на которой стоял светильник. Бессознательное, но логичное действие, если знать, с кем находишься в одной комнате. Инстинкты самосохранения за несколько лет в Уилле обострились настолько, что теперь он мог проснуться только от сбившегося дыхания спящего с ним человека. И дело было не в том, что Грэм боялся Ганнибала, нет, он доверил бы ему свою жизнь, что он и сделал. Но новый образ жизни сильно изменил эмпата.

Оскалив зубы в улыбке, доктор психиатрии пристально наблюдал за Грэмом, словно за жертвой. Но его взгляд был не холодный и расчетливый, как во время бойни. Глаза Лектера следили за Уиллом, словно доктор пытался разгадать душу эмпата.

— Неверно мыслишь, кого-то таким способом и можно очистить, но тогда я буду до конца своих дней пребывать в утопии чувств.

— Ты будешь грустить и страдать, — хохотнул Грэм. До сих пор Уилл закатывал глаза, когда Ганнибал начинал разводить демагогию, нежели сказать прямо и просто. — Потому что?

— Потому что люблю тебя.

Мысли о светильнике покинули Грэма, словно девочка в льняном платье он хотел бежать к Лектеру через ромашковое поле. К реальности его вернул незаконченный разговор.

— Очищение тебя будет другим способом. Он будет только для тебя. Ложись на кровать.

— Вы все сначала так, ложись на кровать, а потом оказывается, что человек не серийный убийца, а злостный воришка, — нервы Уилла расплели язык профайлеру и тот нес всякую чушь.

— Мальчик мой, — Ганнибал приблизился и легко толкнул Грэма на кровать, — твои чувства и эмоции застилают тебе глаза. Я самый настоящий серийный убийца и людоед.

— Каннибал, — вставил свое слово Грэм, — так сексуальнее.  
Тихий, но низкий рык прошиб Уилла.

Если Ганнибал захочет, то откусит от него кусок, проглотит и извинится. И ничего ему за это не будет. Потому что Уилл простит ему. Как уже простил на несколько жизней вперед. Не своих, конечно же.

Доктор потянул полотенце с профайлера и бросил рядом с кроватью на пол. Грэм приподнялся на локтях, хотел сказать, что поступок Ганнибала выдал его. Только голодный Ганнибал не обращал внимание на беспорядок.

— Мы только что делали это, ты готов снова?  
Доктор легко сжал горло профайлера, только намек на удушение, затем провел рукой по телу до паха.

— Готов на что?

Уилл усмехнулся. Он снова хотел Ганнибала. Рядом с Лектером, Грэм терял свою человеческую сущность. И сейчас он поддался природе, окунаясь в вожделение.

Влажный, чуть прохладный язык Ганнибала прошелся по щеке Уилла. Только Грэм хотел встретиться взглядом с доктором, как почувствовал мокрый лизок снова по щеке.

— Ганнибал, — мороз пробежал по спине Уилла. Брюнет выдохнул, зашевелился, на что доктор прижал двумя руками брюнета к матрацу и продолжал вылизывать своего мужа. Язык доктора проходился плавными, но быстрыми движениями, словно мама кошка вылизывала только что народившееся чадо.

Уилл закрыл глаза. В любой момент нежные прикосновения могут поменяться на дикую боль, которую могли причинить клыки монстра. Грэм уже знал, что такое укус от зубов своего любовника. Но движения языка все не переставали ласкать тело убийцы. Теперь Грэм выгибался навстречу доктору, наслаждаясь и все еще не до конца понимая, что чувствует от того, что его вылизывают.

Язык прошелся по лбу, векам Уилла, по губам. Только эмпат хотел перехватить рот Ганнибала, как Лектер дальше продолжил проводить языком по телу Грэма, не забывая про мочки ушей, за ухом, спускаясь ниже, к шее, переходя к ключице.

Первый выдох, наполненный сладкой негой, подкрепил действия доктора. Грэм понял, что сдался и с закрытыми глазами проникся чувствами, стараясь не упустить ни одно прикосновение.

— Ты мой лакомый кусочек, — прорычал между очередной порцией ласк Ганнибал.

В голове у Уилла смешалось наслаждение и кровавые картины. Части тела, органы людей, что попадали в рот Ганнибала, теперь Грэм сам попал на язык Лектора. Эмпат отдавался поглощению себя самого. Если Ганнибал не съест его, то вылижет, попробует на вкус тело Уилла.

Оттягивая губами соски Грэма, мужчины протянули свои стоны в унисон. Чувству друг друга, словно одно целое, наслаждение перекатывалось по телам обоих партнеров.

— Хочешь, я и тебе сделаю приятно? — тихо произнес Уилл, практически шепотом.

Оторвавшись языком от кожи любовника, Ганнибал поднял голову и посмотрел на мужа, слегка прищуренным взглядом.

— Во время причастия проповедник не требует взамен ничего.

Уилл издал протяжный стон. У них с Ганнибалом был секс, много секса. Много разговоров. Но сейчас было что-то иное. Наравне с убийством.

Раскинув руки поперек себя, Уилл старался дышать размеренно, но дыхание всё время срывалось. Грудная клетка поднималась в такт с прикосновением языка Ганнибала. Словно жало жгло и одновременно ласкало тело Грэма.

— Но ты не святой. Ты потребуешь взамен то, что принадлежит тебе.

Дыхание Лектера опаляло кожу, словно по телу Уилла проводили раскаленным предметом. Доктор спускался ниже, обвел углубление, что связывало когда-то физически Уилла со своей матерью, Грэм снова почувствовал, что нуждается в ком-то близком. Мышцы живота дрогнули, когда эмпат почувствовал, как губы родного прикасаются к члену. Сжав постель руками, Грэм выдохнул. Ему хотелось, чтобы его взяли в рот, желание почувствовать глотательный процесс, который Уилл видел много раз, но не изнутри.

Но Ганнибал продолжал вылизывать лоно Уилла, не беря в рот, не заводя за щеку, как ни старался изгибаться и стонать молодой мужчина, доктор не выполнял молчаливых просьб.

— Ганнибал, — умолял Грэм, — мне так хочется, — выдохнул брюнет, — ты изводишь меня.

— Нет спасения без страдания.

Уилл прорычал от злости.

— Негодник, — выплюнул эмпат.

— Но ты не просишь прекратить.

Бывший агент почувствовал, что Лектер улыбается, наслаждается мучениями любовника и смакуя тело Уилла одновременно. Жадный до безумия, играет только по своим правилам.

Легкий, но цепкий захват под коленями Грэма, и его ноги уже заброшены на плечи доктора.

Щеки горели, рот был открыт в немом крике, изредка облизывая чуть припухшие, красные, как спелая вишня губы, обнаженный мужчина познавал новые ощущения своего тела. Ему не было стыдно, все неловкости давно были сглажены. Теперь близость приносила только удовольствие. Если рамки морали и имели значение, то спустя много лет Ганнибал их сломал, лепя под себя образ человека, которого сам же короновал и поклонялся.

Уилл не выдержал, когда язык доктора стал проникать внутрь. Оторвавшись от постели, Грэм с громким продолжительным стоном кончил, запачкав собой лицо доктора.

— Ты нашел утешение в очищении?

— Иди сюда, — Уилл протянул руку к мужу.

Лектер опирался на кровать, подползая вплотную к эмпату, не удосужившись даже обратить внимание на след удовольствия, что стекал с его щеки.

Грэм поймал пальцами подбородок Ганнибала и лизнул щеку доктора.

— Теперь мы оба чистые.

— Значит, мы заслуживаем рай?

Хитрые глаза доктора неотрывно смотрели на Уилла. Грэм знал этот взгляд, который был предназначен только Уиллу.

— Он не прекратится, пока мы будем вместе.

Не разрывая объятия, мужчины упали на кровать.


End file.
